


Young Justice: Schooled in Speed

by a54321



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary: So, this idea came about while AwesomestPwner1 and I were chatting and was partly inspired by details from an early part of the fanfic With This Ring. Hope you all enjoy it! Also, to be clear, I do very much believe that Black Canary can flip Superboy like she did in the episodeSchooled.Black Canary: https://hero.fandom.com/wiki/File:E6423a95310ecebcee10c5f4c0c6fed8--cosplay-black-canary-black-canary-young-justice.jpgKid Flash: https://youngjustice.fandom.com/wiki/File:Kid_Flash.png
Collections: Marvel and DC





	Young Justice: Schooled in Speed

Mount Justice, a mountain just outside of Happy Harbor and which had served as the original headquarters for the Justice League. It served them well until it was infiltrated and attacked by The Joker in 2006, prompting the decision for a change of location. And thus, the mountain and the old base became little more than a monument.  
  
At least, it had been for the past four years.  
  
When they made the decision to assemble a team of young heroes to carry out covert operation on their behalf, the League knew that they needed a secure location to act as the Team’s base. Preferably a location that would not require a lot of tedious renovations and where people weren’t looking.  
  
And so, the Justice League’s old base became the base of operations from the next generation of heroes.  
  
And in Mount Justice’s (admittedly poorly lit aside from the light blue glow of various machines) sparring room, the Team (currently consisting of Aqualad/Kaldur'ahm, Miss Martian/M'gann M'orzz, Robin/Richard ‘Dick’ Grayson, Superboy, and Kid flash/Wally West) was being introduced to their new mentor a the cave.  
  
“Class,” Black Canary said as she stood in front of the young heroes and faithful sidekicks of her comrades, “is in session.” Looking over the team, she was making assessments and mental notes about them. However, her eyes briefly stopped on Wally West. 15 years old with spiky red hair, freckles, and green eyes. His build was lean yet muscular. His Kid Flash uniform consisted of yellow with red pants, red gloves, and yellow shoes, with a symbol of a red lightning bolt within a white circle on his chest.  
  
And looking at the boy’s eyes, she could already tell that his attention was NOT on her words. She resisted the urge to roll her own eyes at how he was ogling her and continued her prepared speech for the Team.  
  
“I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you. Everything I've learned from my own mentors, uh, and my own bruises.” Although Wally’s attention briefly rose to something other than her body at the more pained sound she made, he went back to ogling her when she didn’t express much concern over whatever injury it was that she had.  
  
_Can’t be too bad if she’s walking around this well AND here to lead the combat class today._ the fun-loving sidekick/hero-in-training decided, tuning out whatever she was currently saying and committing her gorgeous, shapely, grey stocking-clad legs to memory. The heavy, black, calf-length boots she had on made them look all the sexier.  
Letting his eyes trace upwards once he had memorized the details Dinah Lance’s legs, he let his eyes trace along her narrow waist and up her tone yet lean upper body wrapped in a black one-piece bustier-leotard combination that showed off some inviting cleavage. The short, blue jacket (its length stopping around her breasts) that the blonde woman wore open seemed to draw even more attention to her chest as well. And her black choker (especially when combined with the idea of grabbing her long hair) were giving the redhaired boy some rather inappropriate thoughts about her.  
  
In spite of these… distraction, Wally seemed to come out of his ‘babe watching’ state when he heard the woman utter the words, “I’ll need a sparring partner.”  
  
Never one to miss an opportunity to show off, especially with a hot girl, Wally zipped forward, enthusiastically volunteering himself with the declaration, “Right here!” Dinah, momentarily surprised by his enthusiasm, had to once again resist the urge to roll her eyes when he followed up that statement with, “Yeah! After this, I’ll show you my moves.”  
  
His suggestive tone almost made her glare at him. _Well, I suppose there’s no one better than the cocky and self-assured for me to prove my point against._ She would in no way take ANY satisfaction in making him hit the ground just because he was trying to flirt with her so annoyingly, honest!  
  
Swiftly, she lashed out at him with a quick strike. “Ah!” Taken by surprise, he had JUST enough time to block her blow as time slowed down to a crawl. Well, for Wally it did.  
  
More accurately, his reflexes went up and he STOPPED consciously trying to slow down his brain. Like his mentor, the Flash, the universe was always painfully slow from his perspective. And as annoying as it could be for him in social situations, it was crucial for using his super speed without constantly crashing into everything the second the starts moving.  
  
And because of this ability, Kid Flash had a LOT of time to notice Black Canary transitioning into a leg sweep. If his reflexes she would have easily knocked him off of his feet with that. But his reflexes were FAR beyond anything a human could ever dream of.  
  
And so, the boy lazily took a few steps back from her, getting out of her range. His seeing the world in slow motion also let the boy enjoy the look of surprise that was forming on her face as she rose back up to attack him some more.  
  
And attack she did!  
  
Getting over her surprise, she threw a series of rapid jabs and kicks at her opponent, only for him to effortlessly dodge all of them. And then, his body blurring from his speed, he suddenly appeared behind her.  
  
**SMACK!**  
  
“YEEP!” He also slapped her butt, making her squeak in a combination of pain and surprise. “Why you little-” As she spun around to elbow him, the boy had already disappeared from her sight again, appearing behind her once more and slapping her butt TWICE this time, making her round and generous buttocks bounce as she yelped again, this time hopping in place briefly due to how much her butt was stinging. “YEOWOWIE!”  
  
“Hehaha!” And now she could here laughter coming from the other members of the Team.  
  
“Wooh, go KF!” And now Robin was cheering the speedster on.  
  
Shaking herself off as she spun around again, she guessed that he would likely appear behind her again and prepared to strike in that direction. So, she was completely unprepared for Kid Flash to suddenly appear in FRONT of her, reach his hands out, grab her breasts, and squeeze them twice while mockingly calling out, “Honk, honk!”  
  
Face turning bright red, she tried to lunge forward at him but the boy disappeared from her again as she stumbled forward with her arms only wrapping around air.  
  
Appearing behind Black Canary again, Wally grabbed onto the seat of her leotard and proceed to mercilessly YANK it upward. “Hyyygghhh!” Body stiffening from the wedgie, her butt clenched tightly around all the rough fabric now invading her buttocks.  
  
Suddenly, Wally became a blur running around her and the other teens were treated to the sound of fabric tearing and yelps from the blonde inside while her articles of clothing were tossed out of the spinning vortex that Kid Flash had formed around her.  
  
When Wally sped away from her body, the rest of the Team was treated to the sight of a very embarrassed looking Black Canary standing in nothing but a pair large, white full back panties decorated with musical notes in a variety of different colors. And her choker, Wally had preferred for her to keep it on.  
  
Robin’s eyes widened and a perverse grin formed on his face, Superboy and Aqualad both blushed at the sight, and Miss Martin’s mouth fell open in surprise at what she was seeing.  
  
Squeaking in embarrassment, the blonde heroine tried covering herself with her hands when Wally zipped up behind her again, this time grabbing onto her granny panties and using his super speed to quickly and viciously stretch the undergarments all the way up to her head, wedging them DEEP in between her buttocks ad chafing her crack before he snapped the waistband of her panties onto her forehead. “YEEEEEOOOOWWWWWIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!”  
  
Black Canary’s squeal of wedgie-fueled agony was loud enough that it actually triggered her Canary Cry, causing Wally to quickly move away from her and the other teens to cover their ears.  
  
When she finished squealing and was left standing there stripped down to nothing but her panties and with her legs wobbling from the pain her atomic wedgie was causing her, Wally zoomed up beside her again. “Great lesson, teach.” He said while giving her buttocks another hard **SMACK,** pinkening them further than his last two spanks did.  
  
“GYYOWWCH!” she cried, falling over and landing on the ground with her butt raised up in the air embarrassingly.  
  
Grinning at his fellow heroes, wally asked, “So, since the teach seems to be down now, anyone wanna tell me what she did wrong?”  
  
Raining his hand up eagerly, Robin mockingly answered, “The teacher forgot to prepare for superpowers and got schooled.”  
  
“Heheh, yep.” the speedster replied with a bright smile.  
  
Whimpering on the floor, Black Canary’s only thought, aside from how much her currently twitching butt hurt, was, _That WASN’T how this was supposed to go!_


End file.
